


Gary's English Assignment

by Sterling_Canary



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: And I wanted to share it here, Poetry, Sonnet, This was an assignment for class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterling_Canary/pseuds/Sterling_Canary
Summary: Galloway assigned the kids to write a poem. This is what Gary turned in.
Kudos: 3





	Gary's English Assignment

For the longest time, I walked these brown halls

Until the new kid comes to this station

They don’t treat new guys well in this nation

So I offer some help before he falls

We first go for those who pick on the smalls

After that, I stop my medication

A fight, then I am filled with elation

It is there we split up, away he crawls

From there, he unites the school cliques

From those with money, with leather and gel

To those who play games, and with one brain cell

They make peace, and then I unleash my tricks

So, in conclusion, best beware Jimmy

For it is the school you have given me

**Author's Note:**

> So, like I said in the tags, this was an assignment for class. I was thinking about topics, and, since I was right in the middle of playing Bully, I said "What if I wrote this from the perspective of Gary Smith?" So I did.   
> Originally, I wanted to include a line about all of the balls-kicking that goes in this game (hence the first line ending with "halls"), but it didn't fit.   
> I also wanted to include his line "Geniuses don't need medication!" But, once again, it did not fit.   
> I hope you enjoyed, and criticism is always welcome!


End file.
